Le tendre parolier
by syssim
Summary: Naruto, grand chanteur de rock, décide de changer de répertoir musical lorsque la chanson érotique d'un parolier inconnu donna un nouvel élan à sa carrière. Mais qui est ce mystérieux parolier et d'ou trouve-t-il son inspiration? Fic Yaoi.
1. Chapitre 1 : le réveil

_**CHAPITRE 1**** : Réveil**_

**New York, 11h du matin...**

Au sommet d'un gratte-ciel, une porte donnant sur une suite V.I.P s'ouvrit sur un homme âgé portant de long cheveux blanc. Il s'approcha du lit où dormait la personne dont il était le majordome.

« Il est l'heure Monsieur »

« ... »

« IL EST L'HEURE MONSIEUR !!! »

« Quoi? Qui? Ou? »

« Vous voilà enfin réveillé, cela fait plus de dix minutes que je vous sommes de vous lever et votre manager commençait à s'impatienter donc j'ai du employer une méthode peu conforme pour vous réveiller... veuillez m'en excuser. »

Le blondinet émergea enfin et reconnu tant bien que mal son majordome. Ce jeune homme s'appelait Naruto et était depuis peu l'une des stars les plus connu de sa génération. En effet, il était devenu le chanteur le plus célèbre notamment grâce a son single _**Kyubi's in my heart**_qui était une chanson érotique dont le chanteur n'a jamais voulu dire où il avait trouvé son texte.

« Vous êtes tout excusé...Aïe ...J'ai un de ces mal de crâne... »

« Cela ne vous arriverez pas si vous saissiez d'aller faire la fête tous les soirs de la sorte. »

« Ralala ce que vous êtes vieux jeux. Je n'ai que 20 ans il faut bien que je m'amuse un peu. »

« Un peu oui mais là, ça dépasse les limites du raisonnable et Kabuto, votre manager est au bord de la crise de nerf. »

« Ben va le prévenir que j'arrive au lieu de me faire la morale, tu te rendras sûrement plus utile comme ça. »

Jiraya sortit de la chambre prévenir Kabuto laissant Naruto émerger de la fête bien arrosée de la veille.

Il faut dire que ce n'était pas tous les jours que Ino Yamanaka, grande mannequin internationale faisait une fête dans sa villa qui se situait a seulement quelques kilomètres de l'hôtel de luxe du blond. Sa carrière de mannequin avait débuté assez rapidement car elle avait dès son plus jeune âge un goût prononcé pour le luxe et la mode. Elle avait vécu jusqu'à ses 18 ans chez ses parents travaillant comme fleuriste dans leur boutique. Ino s'était alors fait connaître grâce au casting de la _**nouvelle star du mannequinat**_qu'elle avait remportée à ses 19 ans. Depuis elle enchaîna les contrats allant jusqu'à faire des photos osées pour divers magazines ce qui accru rapidement sa fortune et sa notoriété. En 1 ans, elle avait déjà accumulé une fortune colossale ce qui faisait qu'à l'âge de 20 ans elle était la plus célèbre et la plus riche des mannequins.

Mais Ino n'avait pas fait le casting de la _**nouvelle star du mannequinat**_seule car elle y étais allée

avec Sakura Haruno la meilleure ami de Naruto. Malheureusement, elle n'alla pas très loin car elle était beaucoup trop «_ garçon manqué_ » d'après le jury pour pouvoir poursuivre l'aventure. Les deux filles ayant toujours étaient rivales, ce casting fut pour elles, la dernière aventure qu'elles eurent ensembles car elles ne se sont plus jamais revu depuis, mettant ainsi brutalement fin à leur 18 années d'amitié.

Naruto se leva enfin et farfouilla dans l'amoncellement de vêtements éparpillés dans l'ensemble de la pièce et y trouva un jeans et une chemise à se mettre pour aller voir son manager qui l'attendait maintenant depuis plus de 20 minutes. Il s'habilla et fit sa toilette rapidement puis sortit de la chambre.

« Tu as mis du temps Naruto. »

« Oui, j'ai eu du mal à me réveiller. »

« Tu savais pourtant que nous avons un rendez-vous important aujourd'hui. » dit Kabuto tout en remontant ses lunettes.

« Oui, je sais mais je suis allé à la fête que Ino Yamanaka a organisée et... »

A l'entente de ce nom Kabuto répondit d'un ton sec :

« C'est bon je ne veux pas en savoir d'avantage, de plus il faut qu'on y aille nous sommes déjà assez en retard comme ça. »

Kabuto était un homme plutôt austère qui n'approuvait pas du tout que Naruto fréquente la mannequin. Depuis qu'il eu vent des photos de charme de la blonde, il avait totalement changer d'opinion vis à vie d'elle, pensant qu'elle était devenue une de ces starlettes prêtent à tous pour réussir et il n'appréciait pas du tout l'influence qu'elle pouvait avoir sur le blondinet. Il la soupçonnait même d'être la parolière secrète de _**Kyubi's in my heart**_.

* * *

**Paris, 5h du matin...**

« Pfff... j'arrive pas à dormir... fais chier... »

Le jeune homme était allongé, les bras croisés derrière sa tête et regardait le plafond avec lassitude attendant que le sommeil vienne enfin. Mais rien a faire, Morphée ne voulait toujours pas le prendre dans ses bras.

« Bon j'abandonne, j'en ai marre je perd mon temps. »

Il se leva et alluma la lumière de sa chambre dévoilant ainsi ses cheveux noirs corbeau. Sa chambre était méthodiquement rangée et rien n'était laissé au hasard. Il se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers un placard qu'il ouvrit doucement car la porte de celui-ci grinçait et il ne voulait tout de même pas réveillé toute la maison. Il y sortit un bouquin qui s'intitulait _**Règles du Shogi pour experts**_ et en entreprit la lecture ce qui l'occupa une petit heure.

« Seulement 6H du mat' pffff... fais chier... »

Il s'habilla et descendit à la salle à manger où comme d'habitude il prenait le petit déjeuner seul, étant l'unique personne à être déjà réveillé. Tout en mangeant il alluma la radio pour y écouter les informations, ce qu'il faisait tout les matins. Il écoutait d'une oreille vague jusqu'à ce que la radio rapporta un fait qui l'intéressa.

#_Hier soir à New York, la grande mannequin Ino Yamanaka a organisé une fête grandiose dans sa villa de luxe, toutes les grandes star du show business y ont été conviées. Elle y fit la promotion de sa nouvelle ligne de vêtements en présence de son manager et de ses nombreux fan._

_« _Shikamaru que fais-tu réveillé aussi tôt? »

« Ah! Hinata! Je ne t'avais pas entendu descendre. Comme je n'arrivait pas à dormir je suis descendu plus tôt et depuis j'écoute la radio. »

« J'ai entendu ça ,oui! Dis, tu pourrais pas mettre moins fort des fois que des gens veulent dormir! »

Elle avait dit ces mots d'une façon très sèche ce qui n'était pas de son habitude, elle qui est si timide et si calme d'habitude.

« Excuse moi Hinata! » dit-il tout en baissant le volume de la radio.

Les traits d'Hinata se radoucirent peu à peu puis exprimèrent la tristesse lorsqu'elle posa plus longuement son regard sur Shikamaru. Elle savait très bien pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à dormir et c'était tout à fait normal après ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle stoppa net de penser à cette triste histoire lorsque la radio émit:

_# Parmi les prestigieux invités ce trouvait le chanteur Naruto Uzumaki...._

A l'entente de ce nom Hinata rougit comme une tomate et bafouilla :

« Bon...moi...je retourne me coucher...il me reste une heure et demi de sommeil...et je compte bien en profiter. »

La brune remonta dans sa chambre laissant Shikamaru seul, continué à écouter la radio.

_**Fin du chapitre 1 **_

**Syssim** : voilà le premier chapitre est terminé! Le bureau des réclamations est ouvert.

**Shika **: Pourquoi je suis insomniaque alors que d'habitude je dors tout le temps?

**Syssim **: Patience tu le sauras bien assez tôt

**Shika **: Pfff fais chier... c'est naze...

**Syssim **: D'autre remarque?

**Hinata** : J'en ai assez que l'on me fasse rougir à chaque fois que j'entends son nom

**Syssim **: De qui? Naruto?

**Naruto **: Oui? Qui a-t-il?

**Hinata **(rouge comme une tomate) : Naruto-kun... (tombe dans les pommes)

**Syssim **: Bon je crois que l'on va s'arrêter la pour les réclamations, que quelqu'un réveille Hinata.

**Shikamaru **: Pfff....galèèèère...


	2. Chapitre 2 : le parolier

_**CHAPITRE 2**_** : Le parolier**

**Paris 7H30...**

« Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!!!! »

Le réveil sonna dans une petite maison située à quelques mètres seulement d'une prestigieuse université qui accueillait des étudiants ayant un niveau très élevé. Shikamaru avait choisi cette maison non seulement à cause de sa proximité avec son école mais aussi car il était accompagné de deux autres colocataires : Hinata une jeune étudiante discrète appartenant à la très fortunée famille Hyuga et Shino Aburame un jeune homme mystérieux qui éprouve une véritable fascination pour les insectes de toutes sortes.

« Je ne vous attend pas. Je suis prêt, j'y vais... »

« D'accord Shikamaru, le temps que Shino finisse de se préparer et je pars aussi. »

« Mais je suis prêt. »

« Aaaaaah! Shino! Arrête de faire ça! Tu es tellement silencieux qu'on ne t'entend même pas t'approcher... »

Shikamaru eut un léger sourire puis ils sortirent tous les trois en direction de l'université.

New York 14H30

Naruto arriva enfin à sa conférence de presse pour faire la promo de son nouvel album **My rasentoy's, **il avait déjà plus d'une heure de retard et les journalistes étaient tous très énervés.

« Je me présente, je suis Kabuto, manager de celui que vous avez attendu avec beaucoup de patience et je vous en remercie. Donc sans plus attendre je cède le micro à Naruto afin que vous puissiez lui poser toutes vos questions sur son nouvel album. »

Naruto s 'avança alors et pris la place de Kabuto derrière le micro. Il était, malgré les apparences, très nerveux et s'était levé du mauvais pied. Il jeta à peine un coup d' œil à l'assemblé de journalistes

que déjà une question fusa :

« Quel sera le thème de votre nouvel album? Sera-t-il, comme le précédent, d'un style plutôt hard rock? »

« Oui cet album sera sur la même lignée que le précédent tout en proposant à mes fans de me découvrir autrement grâce a une chanson plutôt...érotique »

A l'annonce de ce dernier mot Naruto rougit légèrement et la salle émis un brouhaha plus fort que la normale. Un autre journaliste intervint :

« Je crois que vous voulez parler de votre dernier single _**Kyubi's in my heart**_**. **Saviez-vous que cette chanson est très controversée pas la plupart de vos fan? »

« Ah bon? Et pourquoi donc? »

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que votre chanson est non seulement érotique mais parle également de relation entre hommes, ce qui ne plait pas beaucoup à certain de vos fans. »

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème, j'assume totalement les paroles des chansons que je chante mon cher. »

Naruto avait été un peu vexé par cette remarque du journaliste mais n'en avait pas été plus atteint que ça jusqu'à ce que...

« Je me fais la voix de mes confrères et de la plupart de vos fans en vous posant cette question. Êtes- vous attiré par les hommes? »

« Même si ma sexualité ne vous regarde absolument pas je vais quand même vous répondre non à votre question plus que déplacée. »

Naruto commençait à être de plus en plus en plus énervé et ce journaliste l'avait vraiment pris en grippe.

« Mais si vous n'avez jamais eu de relation avec un homme comment faites-vous pour écrire des paroles aussi précises et touchantes? Avez-vous un parolier? »

« En effet, ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit les paroles de cette chanson! De plus je ne sais pas qui a bien pu les écrire car il ne s'est pas encore fait connaître... »

Le brouhaha ambiant s'intensifia encore et l'on pouvait entendre des rumeurs comme : « La honte il n'écrit même pas ses propres paroles » « En plus il ne sait même pas d'où elles viennent » « Si ça se trouve, il les a peut être même volées » et cela commençait à réellement l'énerver car lui qui était si naïf ne pensait pas que cette révélation ferait autant de bruit. Le tumulte ne cessant pas, Naruto fit volte-face sans rien dire et tout en regardant Kabuto droit dans les yeux, dit :

« Il me faut ce parolier! Trouver le! Vous avez carte blanche et toute ma fortune pour financer vos recherches! »

Kabuto remonta ses lunettes et répondit :

« Bien Monsieur il sera fait ainsi. Il ne me faudra pas plus d'une semaine pour le trouver car ayant carte blanche je compte bien faire appel à ses services. »

« Hum...Vous êtes vraiment sûr de vouloir faire appel à lui? Vous savez pourtant bien que je désapprouve ses méthodes. »

« J'ai carte blanche il me semble. » dit Kabuto en esquissant un rictus.

« Certes...faites comme bon vous sembles. Mais je ne tiens pas à être mêlé aux affaires de cet homme, cela risquerait de ternir ma réputation encore d'avantage. »

« Ne vous inquiétez, je serais discret. »

Ils montèrent tous deux dans la limousine entourées par une horde de fans déchainés qui hurlaient : « Naruto on t'aime! » « T'es le meilleur, continue comme ça! », ce qui remonta un peu le moral du chanteur.

* * *

**Paris 10h du matin...**

Shikamaru, Hinata et Shino avaient fini leurs cours plus tôt ce matin car l'un de leur professeur, Monsieur Iruka était absent pour cause de maladie. Ils décidèrent donc d'aller à la bibliothèque afin de réviser pour l'interrogation de mathématique avancé qu'ils auraient dans 2 jours. Soudain, le téléphone de Shikamaru sonna.

_# Allo?_

« Ah Sasuke... Je voulais te joindre justement pour connaître ton avis au sujet d'une dissertation que l'on doit faire pour le cour de français et je connais tes talents pour l'écriture donc j'aimerais que tu me donnes tes impressions sur ce que j'ai fait. »

_# Oui pas de soucis je suis chez toi dans cinq minutes, ça te va?_

« Non je compte aller avec mes colloc' à la bibliothèque. Je serais chez moi vers 11H30. »

_# Oui pas de soucis je n'ai rien à faire en ce moment, c'est plutôt calme..._

« Nous parlerons de tout cela chez moi, là j'arrive à la bibliothèque, je dois te laisser. A plus tard. »

_# Ouais à plus._

Shikamaru raccrocha et éteignit son portable de sorte à ne pas être dérangé pendant qu'il révisait. Tout en continuant leur chemin, Hinata demanda :

« C'était qui au téléphone? »

« Sasuke, un vieil ami de collège qui travail comme écrivain de roman d'amour. Pour passer le temps, il écrit également de très beaux poèmes et textes de toutes sortes. Il a également un avis sur n'importe qu'elle sujet, c'est pourquoi je lui ai demandé de voir pour mon devoir de français. »

L'évocation du nom de l'écrivain fit sursauter Shino qui avait l'air nerveux depuis le coup de téléphone. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps que Shino et Shikamaru avait fait connaissance. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'une exposition sur les insectes qui avait eu lieu au lycée et avaient vite sympathisé. Bien que Shino était toujours très mystérieux, Shikamaru savait qu'il était doté d'une ouïe très développée et donc qu'il avait du entendre la conversation téléphonique dans son intégralité. Par contre ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est comment connaissait-il Sasuke et pourquoi cet homme le rendait aussi nerveux. Shikamaru préféra ne pas lui demander en présence d'Hinata et fit comme si de rien n'était.

_**Fin du chapitre 2**_

**Syssim **: Le deuxième chapitre est maintenant terminé, le bureau des réclamations est ouvert.

**Sasuke **: Je fais enfin mon apparition, il était temps...

**Syssim **: Rooo ça va hein! Chaque chose en son temps. Je peux pas faire apparaître tous les personnages en même temps. Il faut que je fasse des choix.

**Sasuke **: Oui ben tes choix laissent vraiment à désirer.

**Syssim **: Oui ben si tu n'es pas content tu peux t'en aller, personne ne te retient.

**Sasuke **: C'est bien ce que je comptais faire. (Il s'en va)

**Syssim **: Eh! Non! Reviens! J'ai besoin de toi pour la suite! (pars rattraper Sasuke)

**Kakashi **: Ah? Il n'y a plus personne? Je crois que je suis encore en retard... moi qui voulais demander quand est-ce que j'allais apparaître dans cette fic...

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Nairija : **Pour la chanson érotique il va falloir que tu attende un peu car je compte en inclure une dans ma fic. Merci de suivre ma fic en espérant ne pas te décevoir par la suite.

**Fan2yaoi : **voilà la suite de ma qui est un peu plus longue juste pour que tu sois contente (le premier chapitre est plutôt in prologue). De plus, tu as droit à l'apparition de l'Uchiwa (malgré qu'il ne couche pas avec Naruto, ne m'en veux pas). Pour ce qui est des fautes il faut remercier ma bêta lectrice qui a beaucoup de boulot...

PS : le bureau des réclamations est en effet tiré de tes fics. Je voulais rendre un hommage à ma fanfikeuse préférée ^^. Je suis fan des tes textes et surtout « Vampires » dont j'attends la suite avec impatience. Sans parler de « Grand frère » qui, bien étant triste, était très bien.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Une douce voix

**_Chapitre 3_**: Une douce voix

**New York, 17h30...**

Kabuto entra dans un bâtiment délabré situé dans un endroit isolé où personne ne passait à part les rats et divers insectes nuisibles. Il descendit au sous sol et frappa trois coups sur une porte en fer qui était en partie rongée par la rouille. Une voix se fit entendre à travers celle-ci.

« Qui vient me déranger à cette heure? »

« C'est Kabuto monsieur, je viens vous demander un service. »

« Entre! »

La porte s'ouvrit donnant sur une petite salle pas plus grande qu'un placard à balai où vivait un homme plutôt âgé. Ses cheveux longs avaient gardé leur noirceur malgré le poids des années. Il avait le teint blafard et semblait éprouver une profonde souffrance intérieure. Il était assis sur un fauteuil donnant sur une vingtaine d'écrans d'ordinateurs qu'il ne quittait jamais des yeux. De cette manière, il passait son temps à regarder les gens à l'extérieur grâce à un réseau de caméra qu'il avait placé un peu partout dans le monde. D'après lui, il possédait plus de mille caméras de sortes à ce que rien ne lui échappe.

« Quel est ta requête mon cher Kabuto? »

« Je viens vous demander de retrouver quelqu'un pour moi. »

« C'est d'accord. De qui s'agit-il? »

« A vrai dire, je ne le sais pas Monsieur Orochimaru car il s'agit du parolier d'une des chansons du chanteur dont je suis le manager. »

« Manager? Je vois. Pas mal comme couverture. »

Orochimaru ricana ce qui déplu à Kabuto qui remonta ses lunettes nerveusement.

« Je ne suis pas là pour parler de moi mais pour savoir qui a écrit cette foutue chanson! »

« Du calme, du calme. Je vais te le trouver ton parolier. Donne moi le texte original je vais y chercher les empreintes. »

Kabuto lui tendit un bout de papier froissé qui avait été ramassé par Naruto lors d'une soirée qu'il avait organisé pour fêter son 20ème anniversaire. Il avait trouvé les paroles écrites dessus très intéressantes et avait décidé d'en composer la mélodie pour en faire une chanson érotique. Cette chanson s'intitulait **_Kyubi's in my heart_**. Orochimaru prit le papier en lu le texte et, avec un sourire, dit :

« Je vois. Bon je vais vous trouver cet individu. Revenez demain, ce sera fait. »

« Je vois que vous êtes toujours aussi efficace. A demain. »

Orochimaru ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et continua de regarder ses écrans. Kabuto, en rebroussant chemin, pensa au fait que Orochimaru n'avait pas parlé du prix qu'il devait payer pour ce service et cela lui paraissait très étrange.

* * *

**Paris 11H30**

Shikamaru attendait son ami écrivain qui devait arrivé d'une minute à l'autre. Il avait déjà préparé les affaires pour le devoir de français dont Sasuke devait faire la critique. La sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Shikamaru descendit les escaliers d'un pas nonchalant et ouvrit la porte à un très beau jeune

homme aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit. Il portait un jeans et un simple T-shirt à travers quoi l'on pouvait voir sa musculature finement dessinée. Son visage semblait avoir été façonné par les anges tellement la beauté de celui-ci était époustouflante. Il entra dans la maison avec un pas assuré et gracieux à la fois.

« Salut Shikamaru! »

« Salut... Montons dans ma chambre, nous y serons mieux, de plus j'ai déjà tout préparé là haut. »

Shikamaru monta à l'étage précédé par Sasuke. Ils passèrent devant la chambre d'Hinata. Shikamaru

toqua à deux reprises.

« Oui, entrez! »

« Alors Sasuke je te présente ma première colocataire, il s'agit d'Hinata Hyuga. »

« Hyuga?!? De la célèbre famille Hyuga!?! »

« Celle la même! Enchantée de faire votre connaissance Monsieur Uchiwa! »

« De même, Mademoiselle Hyuga! »

« Oui, bon trêve de politesse nous allons continuer sinon on y arrivera pas avant midi. »

Shikamaru referma la porte laissant Hinata poursuivre ses révisions. Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent leur chemin vers la chambre. Ils arrivèrent désormais devant la chambre de Shino. Shikamaru toqua deux coups mais personne ne répondit.

« Shino est quelqu'un de très discret il doit probablement être absorbé par son travail... »

« Ne le dérangeons pas d'avantages alors. »

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la chambre de Shikamaru. Elle était toujours bien rangée et tout était très bien ordonné. Les volets étaient fermés et les lumières de la pièce étaient placées de sortes à faire un jeu d'ombre et de lumières très complexe.

« Pourquoi n'ouvres-tu pas les volets? Il fait jour dehors! »

« C'est parce que cela fait bientôt 10 ans que j'étudie les ombres, elles me passionnes, et je vais profiter du temps que tu fasses la lecture de mon travail pour tester une nouvelle expérience. »

« Mouais... drôle de passion. M'enfin ça ne m'étonne pas de toi. Bon je vais m'y mettre alors. »

Sasuke s'assit sur le siège et entreprit la lecture de la dissertation pendant que Shikamaru faisait des expériences dont seul lui avait le secret et en comprenait la signification. Tout à coup, on toqua à la porte. Sasuke voyant que Shikamaru était trop prit par son expérience, décida d'aller lui-même ouvrir la porte. Quand il ouvrit, il vit un homme totalement emmitouflé dans un manteau qui portait de petite lunette noire qui lui cachait les yeux. Malgré qu'ils étaient face à face aucune des deux personnes ne pris la parole jusqu'à ce que...

« Je suis votre plus grand fan!!! » cria l'homme au manteau.

« Ah bon? Mais...heu...pourquoi? »

« N'êtes-vous pas l'auteur du recueil de poésies : **_Ah! Si j'étais une fourmi _**? »

« Si, mais... »

« La façon dont vous mettez les insectes en valeur dans ce livre était tout simplement magnifique! Puis-je avoir un autographe? »

« Bien sur, je...Oui. »

« Ah Shino! Je te croyais en train de réviser. »

« Je ne l'étais pas mais je n'étais pas prêt à recevoir une telle star comme ça, maintenant. Il fallait que je me prépare. »

« Une star? »

« N'exagérons rien, je ne suis qu'un écrivain. »

« Vous êtes bien plus que ça, vous avez donné un nouveau souffle à ma passion pour les insectes. »

« Je suis... content pour vous... et merci. »

Il termina son autographe et rendit l'ouvrage que Shino lui avait donné.

« Merci beaucoup, je ne vais pas plus vous dérangez, je vois que vous avez du travail. Bonne journée. »

« Bonne journée. »

« A plus Shino. »

Sasuke referma la porte et dis :

« Je vois que j'ai au moins un fan. »

« Shino est un peu étrange mais il est très sympathique. Allez remets-toi au travail sinon nous ne finirons jamais. »

Sasuke reprit la lecture de la dissertation jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru l'interrompt, demandant ce qu'il en pensait.

« Il est parfait, comme d'habitude. Je me demandais bien pourquoi tu voulais que je te corrige alors que tout ce que tu entreprends est toujours réussi. »

« Il est vrai que ce n'est pas réellement pour ça que je t'ai fais venir mais plutôt pour t'inviter à partir

avec nous à New York. »

« A New York ?!? »

« Oui, pour voir une vieille connaissance à nous. »

« Et qui donc? »

« Naruto... Il fait un concert pour son nouvel album et nous avons reçu quatre billets donc j'ai pensé à toi pour le quatrième. »

« Naruto! Tu es toujours en contact avec lui? »

« Oui, Oui... D'ailleurs il doit bientôt m'appeler normalement. »

* * *

**New York 19H **

Naruto était seul dans sa chambre d'hôtel car Kabuto avait prit libre toute l'après-midi pour rechercher le parolier. L'ennui commençant à pointer le bout de son nez, Naruto se souvint qu'il devait appeler son vieil ami Shikamaru pour savoir si il donnait suite à l'invitation qu'il lui avait envoyer. Il prit son téléphone portable et composa le numéro de Shikamaru.

« Allo? »

« Ah salut Naruto. »

« Je t'appelle pour savoir si tu comptais venir pour mon concert ou si tu es toujours aussi obsédé par tes études. »

« Non, je compte venir et j'emmène mes colocataires ainsi qu'un ami avec moi. »

« Génial! J'ai hâte de vous voir en chair et en os. Au fait qui est cet ami dont tu m'a parlé? »

« Ben je le laisse se présenter lui-même, il est chez moi là... »

Shikamaru tendit le portable à Sasuke qui répondit timidement :

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiwa et je suis écrivain. Je suppose que vous êtes Naruto le grand chanteur de hard rock. »

« Oui...C'est moi...mais tu peux me tutoyer tu sais? »

« D'accord! Mais Shikamaru ne m'a même pas dit quand est-ce que tu te produisais. »

« La...semaine prochaine...Lundi. »

« Tant mieux, je n'avais rien de prévu cette date là, je peux donc venir aussi. »

« J'en suis ravi...bon je dois te laisser il va falloir que je parte. »

« Bon ben bonne journée alors, à lundi. »

« Oui...à lundi. »

Naruto raccrocha et prit sa tête dans ses mains ne comprenant pas le sentiment qu'il avait éprouvé quand il avait entendu la voix de Sasuke. Dès les premiers mots de l'Uchiwa, le blond avait ressentit

une douce chaleur dans tout son corps. La voix suave de son interlocuteur avait provoqué en lui un tourbillon de plaisir dont lui-même ne comprenait pas la provenance. Bien qu'il avait menti pour cesser l'afflux de cette vague de plaisir, il n'avait en réalité qu'une seule envie qui était de rappeler cet écrivain qui faisait battre son cœur si rapidement. Il se leva de son lit et passa devant le miroir de la salle de bain qui reflétait l'ensemble de son corps et, étant de profil, remarqua la bosse qui gonflait son jeans au niveau de l'entrejambe. Il était littéralement tombé amoureux de cette voix.

_**Fin du chapitre 3**_

**Syssim : **voilà que le troisième chapitre ce termine. Ouverture du bureau des réclamations.

**Jiraya : **Comment oses-tu terminée un chapitre de cette façon! Juste au moment où ça devenait intéressant!

**Syssim : **Oui je sais c'est pas super sympa mais il fallait bien que je stop ce chapitre à un moment donné.

**Jiraya : Pfff.**.. les jeunes de nos jours ne sont plus aussi doué que nous...

**Syssim : **(Aussi pervers il veut dire...) Sinon, autres réclamations?

**Naruto : **QUOI!!!!!!!! MOI, AMOUREUX DE SASUKE??????

**Syssim : **Ben oui c'est une fic yaoi donc il faut bien qu'il y est un couple.

**Naruto : **d'accord mais pourquoi Sasuke et pas euh... Sakura.

**Syssim : **Naruto je crois que le terme de « yaoi » te dépasse...

**Jiraya : **Je peux lui expliquer si il le faut.

**Syssim : **Non c'est bon Jiraya nous nous passerons de tes explications. Il verra bien ce que cela veut dire dans le prochain chapitre...

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Nairija : **voilà je crois que tu as eu les réponses à la plupart des questions que tu te posé dans ce chapitre. Je vois qu'il est difficile de te décevoir si juste un bol de céréale y est arrivé pour le moment. Merci encore pour ta reviews!

**Fan2yaoi : **C'est étrange mais j'aime quand tu me donne des ordres (un coté maso refoulé?) donc continue de me gratifier de reviews aussi marrante. Sinon les compliments son sincères et je suis content que tu as appréciée.

J'attends toujours impatiemment la suite de « Vampire » qui devrait plus trop tarder (enfin j'espère).

Sinon je parlais bien de « Grand frère » qui, je sais, est un one shot mais qui mérite quand même une suite (à bonne entendeur...).

Sinon je t'ai bien rajouter sur msn et j'ai même eu la chance d'avoir une brève conversation avec toi.

**Koko : **Merci pour tes encouragements!

PS : pour ceux qui veulent me contacter voici mon adresse msn : miki678 hotmail .fr


	4. Chapitre 4 : Révélations et fourberies

**Chapitre 4 : Révélations et fourberies **

**Extrait du journal intime de Naruto**

_Cher journal,_

_Aujourd'hui j'ai vécu une drôle d'expérience, alors que je parlais à une personne que je ne connais même pas, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé mais je n'arrivais même plus à aligner deux mots sans bafouiller. Puis j'ai eu un sentiment de grand bonheur, comme une étrange chaleur qui envahit tout mon corps. J'ai préféré ne pas éterniser la conversation car je me suis dit que j'allais paraître débile pour la personne au bout du fil. D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens déjà plus de son nom. Mais quand j'ai raccroché mon téléphone, j'ai eu une sensation de manque, je voulais encore entendre sa voix. Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas. Mais quand j'ai enfin réussi à me lever de mon lit je suis passé devant le miroir de ma salle de bain et la j'ai vu que mon sexe était en érection. Très étrange. J'espère juste que je n'aurais pas la même réaction pendant mon concert..._

* * *

**Extrait des notes de Sasuke**

_Note personnelle n°32_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai eu la grande star du Rock Naruto Uzumaki au téléphone. C'était bien ce que je pensais, c'est un abruti notoire, pas capable d'aligner deux mots sans bafouiller. Une seule question me vient à l'esprit, comment ai-je pu accepter d'aller à New York ? Pour faire plaisir à Shikamaru..._

_Oui, ça doit vraiment n'être que pour ça parce que moi, j'en ai absolument rien à faire de ces starlettes qui deviennent riches à millions et tout ça juste en braillant dix mots. Je suis tout de même un peu dur avec lui, il est vrai que __**Kyubi's in my heart **__sort un peu du lot. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette chanson me dit quelque chose. Enfin bref, conclusion, j'ai jusqu'à lundi pour trouver une excuse afin de ne pas aller à ce fichu concert. Je ne veux vraiment pas y aller, ça ne m'intéresse pas._

* * *

**New York 10h**

Le majordome entra dans la chambre d'hôtel s'attendant à trouver le blondinet encore endormi après s'être couché très tard. Mais non, Naruto était déjà levé, habillé, propre et prêt pour cette nouvelle journée.

« Je vois que vous êtes déjà prêt Monsieur. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il regardait par la fenêtre d'un air rêveur.

« Je signal à Monsieur que son concert approche à grand pas et que, de ce fait, il doit aller aux répétitions qui commence dans 1 heure. »

« Je sais... Je sais... »

« Monsieur a-t-il un problème? Souhaite-t-il m'en parler? »

« Je n'ai aucun problème et maintenant veuillez vous en allez et me laisser tranquille! »

« Bien Monsieur... »

Jiraya sortit de la chambre et vit Kabuto dans le couloir.

« Je vous conseil de ne pas le déranger pour le moment, il est de mauvaise humeur. »

« Je crois que les nouvelles que j'ai à lui annoncer lui remonteront le moral. »

« Je l'espère... »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas mon brave, je sais ce qui le préoccupe et je vais de ce pas le soulager de ce fardeau. »

Sur ces mots Kabuto continua son chemin vers la chambre du chanteur, toqua trois fois et entra.

« C'est moi, Kabuto, je vous apporte de bonnes nouvelles. »

Le jeune homme ne réagit même pas, regardant toujours le paysage d'un œil vague.

« Nous avons enfin le non du parolier de votre fameuse chanson _**Kyubi's in my heart**_. »

Là, le blondinet daigna enfin lui adresser un regard.

« Ah oui? Alors, de qui s'agit il? »

« Il s'agit de ... »

A l'entente du nom du parolier, Naruto fit de grand yeux, puis la surprise laissa place à la joie, puis à la fierté car depuis le début il savait qui était ce parolier, il en avait eu des doutes lorsqu'il avait parlé à cette personne mais il n'en était pas sure. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus de doute pour lui. Le parolier était en réalité une parolière, car il s'agissait de Ino Yamanaka la grande amie mannequin de Naruto. Depuis le début il se doutait que ça pouvais être elle mais il en avait jamais eu la certitude.

**New York, deux heures plus tôt**

Kabuto alluma son ordinateur afin de consulter ces mails. Comme il l'avait espéré, il avait reçu un mail de la part d'Orochimaru lui disant de le rejoindre au plus vite car le travail demandé était accomplie. Il s'empressa donc de le rejoindre. Arrivé dans la zone désaffectée où résidait celui qui connaissait le nom de ce mystérieux parolier. Kabuto toqua contre la porte rouillée et la voix grave et fatiguée d'Orochimaru se fit entendre.

« Entrez! »

Kabuto ouvrit simplement la porte et dit :

« Comment voulez vous qu'on puisse entrer dans ce placard... »

« Oui, c'est vrai je devrais dire autre chose que « Entrez » à l'avenir »

« Peu importe... Alors vous avez mon information? »

« Bien sur, sinon pourquoi serais-tu là? »

« Cessez de vous foutre de moi! »

« Du calme Kabuto je ne faisais que plaisanter. Bref, revenons à ce qui nous intéresse. »

Orochimaru se leva et fouilla dans le fourbi de paperasse en tout genre qui décorais tant bien que mal son bureau. Il en tira le bout de papier qui lui avait confié Kabuto et le rendit à celui-ci.

« Tiens, je n'en ai plus besoin. »

Kabuto repris sèchement le papier et le chiffonna nerveusement.

« Bon, assez de mystère, qui est cette personne? »

« Il s'agit de Sasuke Uchiwa, un ancien journaliste qui est maintenant devenu écrivain de roman et de poésie en tout genre. Il habite en ce moment même en France et plus précisément à Paris. »

« En France... chez ces mangeurs d'escargots.... je vois... »

Kabuto se retourna, prêt à s'en aller quand Orochimaru le retint par l'épaule.

« Excuse moi mais nous n'avons pas encore parlé du paiement. »

« Certes, et que voulez-vous? »

Un sourire sournois s'afficha sur le visage d'Orochimaru le faisant étrangement ressembler à un serpent.

Quelques minutes plus tard Kabuto regagna sa voiture l'air contrarié. Il se doutait bien que le travail d'Orochimaru n'allais pas être gratuit mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de monnaie d'échange. Comment allais-t-il bien pouvoir payer Orochimaru de la sorte. Cet homme était décidément un être ignoble et abject, un vil serpent.

* * *

**Paris 13h**

_#Driiiiiiiiiiiing_

« Je décroche! Pffff... pourquoi c'est moi qui était à côté du téléphone à ce moment la... »

Shikamaru raccrocha le téléphone quelques minutes. Il retourna dans le salon où Hinata regardait la télévision et Shino inspectait sa fourmilière.

« C'était qui au téléphone? »

« C'était quelqu'un pour toi Hinata. »

« Ah bon? Mais pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas passé alors? »

« Il ne souhaitais pas te parler mais seulement que je te dise qu'un certain Neji allais venir spécialement du Japon pour te voir. »

« Neji!!!!! NON!!! »

Hinata couru dans sa chambre, pris quelques affaires qu'elle fourra dans un sac puis dévala les escaliers retourna dans le salon et dit :

« Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas rester une minute de plus ici, dans cette maison. »

« Mais pourquoi donc? » firent les deux hommes en même temps.

« Je ne peux pas vous expliquer, trop compliqué, mais il faut absolument que je parte. Merci d'avoir été si gentil avec moi, j'étais vraiment bien ici. »

Sur ces mots Hinata repartit claquant la porte derrière elle. Le temps que le choc de cette annonce fut encaisser par les garçons la jeune fille était déjà partit, on ne sais où, dans les rues de Paris.

**Fin du chapitre 4**

* * *

**Syssim : **Voilà, fin du chapitre 4, le bureau des réclamations est ouvert.

**Shikamaru** : Il étais temps... tu as fais languir tes lecteurs là.

**Syssim** : Je sais bien mais j'étais très occupé ces temps-ci

**Shikamaru** : Oui, à quoi on se le demande...

**Syssim** : Qu'est-ce que tu insinue la? Puis de toute manière ça ne te regarde pas. Non mais.

**Sasuke** : Moi je suis satisfait, mon personnage commence à me convenir, ça valais la peine d'attendre

**Syssim** : Ouais mais ne te fis pas aux apparences.

**Sasuke** : Comment ça? Que veux-tu dire?

**Syssim** : tu verras, tu verras...

P-S : Merci à tous pour vos encouragement ça me touche vraiment et c'est uniquement grâce à vous que je vous livre ce quatrième chapitre qui je sais peux paraître décevant mais c'est voulu, pas d'inquiétude.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Douleurs et Sentiments

**Chapitre 5 : Douleurs et Sentiments**

**Paris 13H15**

Hinata courait dans les rues de Paris ne sachant trop où aller. Elle savait juste qu'il ne lui fallait pas rester auprès de ses anciens colocataires car sa cachette avait été découverte et qu'il ne faudrait pas plus de 2 jours pour que son cousin vienne la chercher. Elle courait sans perdre haleine dans ce labyrinthe de rues qui se ressemblent toutes plus ou moins. Le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait emmené ne lui suffiraient pas pour subsister bien longtemps et puis elle ne voulait quand même pas dormir dans la rue. Elle avait beau se torturer l'esprit elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pourrait se réfugier.

Au hasard de son chemin elle finit pas entrer dans un parc. Elle s'assied sur un banc et se mit à rêvasser.

« Ah! Ma pauvre Hinata, tu t'es encore faite retrouvée... Il ne cessera donc jamais ces démarches. Je ne veux pas lui parler. Tout du moins pas encore. C'est trop tôt. Tout cela est encore trop frais dans mon esprit. Et lui, il insiste. il ne comprend pas que je ne veux pas le voir, je ne veux plus. Je veux refaire ma vie loin de mes soucis d'enfance. Je veux oublier ce que je suis, un enfant qui n'a jamais eu ni de père, ni de mère. Je veux oublier que j'ai été victime d'un kidnapping d'enfant. Et rien que le fait qu'il veuille me retrouver, je ne peux pas le supporter. Au diable la famille, je suis très bien comme je suis, seule. »

Pendant qu'elle rêvassait, deux hommes vêtus de vêtements noirs portant en insigne un nuage rouge s'étaient approchés d'elle furtivement. Mais Hinata les avait tout de même repérés, elle les voyait, il y en avait un devant elle, derrière un arbre, tandis que l'autre s'approchait à pas feutré derrière elle. Elle les voyait, ce qui l'étonna beaucoup comme ils étaient normalement impossible à voir pour l'œil humain. Cependant, pas le temps de se poser de questions, il fallait s'enfuir, ces hommes elle les connaissaient, c'était ceux qui l'avaient enlevé alors qu'elle était encore petite. Comment les oublier après ce qu'ils lui avaient fait.

Ni une ni deux, Hinata pris ces jambes à son cou et couru aussi vite qu'elle pouvait, laissant son sac et ces affaires par terre. Elle fonça, tournant à droite, à gauche, à gauche, à droite, de sortes à être complètement perdu mais peu importait car le but était de s'échapper des deux hommes qui la poursuivaient. Elle bifurqua ainsi vers une ruelle très fréquentée par bon nombre d'automobilistes. Mais comme elle ne pensait qu'à fuir elle ne fit pas attention aux voitures et traversa la rue. Malheureusement, une voiture la percuta en pleine course. Hinata s'écrasa contre le capot de la voiture avec un bruit de craquement horrible. Puis elle glissa le long de la voiture pour finir sa course sur la chaussée où sa tête vint taper contre le trottoir. Devant ce drame, les deux poursuivants repartirent aussitôt afin de ne pas porter l'attention sur eux.

* * *

**New York 6H**

Orochimaru était, comme à son habitude, dans son espace confiné à regarder ses écrans. Tout à coup

son ordinateur émit un son qui signifiait qu'il avait reçu un mail. Il regarda la provenance de celui-ci

mais le message était crypté. En tout bon hacker qu'il était, Orochimaru décrypta en quelques secondes le mail qui disait :

_Avons bien intercepté la fille à l'endroit que vous nous avez indiqué. Vos services sont à la hauteur de notre espérance, vous serez remercié dès que nous l'aurons à nouveau en notre possession. _

Orochimaru ricana et, en se parlant à lui même, dit :

« Encore une récompense qui m'attend. Il faudrait peut être que je précise que la maison ne fait pas crédit... Ceci étant dit, j'espère que Kabuto ne mettra pas trop de temps, la commande que je lui ai faite est impérative.»

* * *

**New York 20H**

La porte de la chambre de Naruto s'ouvre en silence. Un homme s'avance vers le lit. De là, il voit le blond complètement recouvert de son drap. Il s'approche d'avantage et se penche vers le jeune homme endormi. Là, il tire délicatement le drap vers le bas révélant ainsi le torse du chanteur. La peau bronzée de celui-ci contrastait avec la blancheur du drap et sa musculature prouvait bien qu'il prenait grand soin de son physique. L'homme qui était entré dans la pièce se pencha alors vers le torse de Naruto et y déposa un baiser, puis deux, pour finalement recouvrir le torse de multiples baisers plus langoureux les uns que les autres. Naruto se réveilla alors en sursaut sentant qu'on le touchait. Il vit alors un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs qui embrassait son corps découvert de son drap.

Naruto cria :

« Qui êtes-vous? »

Au même moment, il vit qu'il avait les mains et les pieds attachés par des menottes sur son lit. Il ne pouvait ainsi ni se lever ni se défendre. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs répondit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais aucun mal. Laisses toi aller. Tu verras, tu vas aimer. »

Naruto ne pouvait pas voir son visage car celui-ci faisait face à son corps qui frémissait sous chaque baiser que déposait ce mystérieux inconnu. L'inconnu finit par stopper le flux de baisers et continua en traçant des lignes invisibles avec sa langue en partant du haut du torse jusqu'au nombril. Cette manœuvre fit frissonner le blond.

« Je vois que je ne te laisse pas insensible. » ricana l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

« Et si on passait à l'étape suivante? »

Sans attendre la réponde de Naruto, le jeune homme continua à descendre lentement le drap le long du corps de Naruto découvrant ainsi ses parties les plus intimes de son anatomie. Le blond se mit à rougir.

« Au vu de sa taille, franchement, tu n'as pas de quoi rougir. » plaisanta le mystérieux jeune homme.

A peine eu-t-il fini sa phrase qu'il se remit à l'œuvre, poursuivant le chemin de sa langue vers les parties intimes de Naruto. Quand la langue passa sur le sexe, durcit par l'excitation du blond, celui-ci n'arriva plus à se contenir et un gémissement sortit de sa bouche. Entendant le plaisir qu'il procurait au chanteur, l'inconnu aux cheveux noirs mit le sexe tout entier de celui-ci dans sa bouche et fit des vas-et-vient tout en léchant son sexe de sorte à lui procurer un maximum de plaisir. Ceci était plutôt efficace car quelques secondes plus tard le blond émis un gémissement plus fort que les autres et cria :

« Attention! Je vais... »

A peine eu-t-il finit sa phrase que tous ses muscles se crispèrent et que...

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut, seul, dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Son corps était tout en sueur et il avait la respiration haletante. Il se leva de son lit et sentit alors que son caleçon était humide. Il souleva celui-ci et vit qu'il avait éjaculé pendant son sommeil. Tout ceci n'avait alors été qu'un rêve, un simple rêve. Personne n'était entré dans sa chambre. Personne ne l'avait attaché au lit. Et personne ne lui avait fait toutes ces bonnes choses. Cet homme n'était alors que le fruit de son imagination? Non! Il y avait quelque chose de réel dans ce rêve, une seule chose était bien vraie. Mais quoi? Mais bien sure! La voix! La voix de cet homme, il la connaissait. Il l'avait déjà entendu. Mais quand? Shikamaru? Mais oui! Shikamaru! Plus précisément, son ami, l'écrivain. Oui! Il en était sure maintenant c'était cet homme, Sasuke...

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 5**

**Syssim **: Voilà, fin du chapitre 5, le bureau des réclamations est ouvert.

**Naruto** : Ce satané Sasuke me hante même dans mes rêves maintenant...

**Neji** : Puis toujours aucune précision sur mon cas. On va finir pas croire que je suis méchant là!

**Syssim** : Bon! Pour Naruto je précise que c'est une fic Yaoi et donc qu'il y a forcément du Yaoi dedans. Ensuite, pour Neji, tu apparaitras en temps voulu et quand je jugerais bon de le faire.

**Ino** : Et moi? Je suis inutile?

**Syssim** : Chaque chose en son temps puis toi Ino le fait d'être inutile ne devrait pas beaucoup te changer de d'habitude.

**Ino** : Quel goujat!

**Syssim** : Bon si c'est comme ça je clôt le bureau des réclamations. Je tiens tout de même à préciser aux lecteurs qu'aucune Hinata n'a été blessée lors de l'écriture de cette fic.

Merci à tous pour vos encouragements et vos remarques, ça me fais chaud au cœur!


	6. Chapitre 6 : Le serpent

**Chapitre 6 : Le serpent**

**New York 23H**

Depuis 6 heures du matin, Orochimaru guettait ses écrans, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose où quelqu'un. Cela faisait donc 17 heures de suite que le vieil homme scrutait les images d'un monde dont il avait depuis longtemps rejeté la compagnie. Vivant dans son antre, seul. Mais la maladie et la vieillesse l'ayant peu à peu rattrapé chaque jours devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui. Malgré cela il ne lâchait jamais ses fenêtres vers le monde du regard. Il devait le trouver. Il le fallait. Pour sa propre survie. Cependant la fatigue le rattrapa tout de même et ses yeux humides et fatigués se fermèrent peu à peu. Il avait enfin trouvé le repos, même si cela était dû à l'épuisement. Petit à petit des rêves inondèrent son esprit. Ces mêmes rêves prirent des allures de souvenirs. Il se rappelait de tout, même de la scène de sa naissance qui lui avait tellement été raconté qu'il lui semblait réellement s'en souvenir comme s'il avait été en état de conscience à ce moment là.

_Tout commença dans un hôpital, dans une salle d'accouchement plus précisément. Les médecins et sages-femmes étaient tous prêt pour la naissance du petit. _

_« Allez-y madame poussez! C'est bien! On voit la tête! Continuez! »_

_Le bébé finit par sortir sans mal du ventre de sa mère. On s'occupa de son cordon ombilical. On lui donna une petite tape sur les fesses et le nouveau-né se mit aussitôt à crier. Mais ce n'était pas le seul cri qui se fit entendre. En effet la sage-femme qui s'occupait de la toilette du nourrisson poussa un cri de terreur et enchaina :_

_« Docteur! Docteur! Regardez! Ses yeux...ils...ils....ils ne sont pas normaux! »_

_Le médecin s'approcha du petit et regarda l'objet de la terreur de la sage-femme. Il mit la main devant sa bouche et devint livide. Sans mot dire il prit le bambin et le sortit de la pièce sans que sa mère pu voir l'enfant qu'elle portait depuis 9 mois et qui lui avait demandé tant d'effort. Le médecin déposa l'enfant dans une pièce spéciale et appela plusieurs de ses confrères. Malgré qu'il était proche de la retraite, il n'avait jamais vu cela, ce bébé avait des yeux jaunes avec une pupille verticale, des yeux de serpent..._

Un son se fit entendre dans la pièce qui réveilla le vieil homme. Ce n'était qu'un rat qui avait fait tomber une pile de CD vierge. Orochimaru ne s'en soucia pas et repartit dans ses songes, ou plutôt, dans ses souvenirs.

_A l'âge de 5 ans, Orochimaru avait déjà testé une multitude de traitements pour que ses yeux redeviennent normaux mais aucun d'eux n'eut l'effet voulu. Ses parents avaient honte de leur enfant, n'hésitant pas à le traiter de monstre à longueur de journée. Malgré son âge il n'allait pas à l'école et ne sortait jamais de chez lui. Ainsi, l'affaire fut petit à petit oubliée et « l'enfant aux yeux de serpents » retourna dans l'oubli. Mais un jour, alors que ses parents l'enfermèrent dans sa chambre comme à leur habitude, Orochimaru entendit ceux-ci parler à son sujet :_

_« Tu vois ce que tu as mis au monde, un monstre, un paria. »_

_« Mais je ne vois pas en quoi ce serait de ma faute, je n'y peux rien moi. J'aurai préféré avoir un autre enfant, qu'il ne vienne jamais au monde. »_

_En entendant ces mots, le jeune Orochimaru se morfondit de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il en arriva à émettre le souhait de voir ses parents disparaître. A ce moment bien précis, il entendit les cris jumelés de son père et de sa mère, puis un bruis sourd de chute. Là, deux serpents passèrent sous la porte et s'approchèrent du petit garçon qui, apeuré partit se réfugier sous son lit. Les serpents s'approchèrent davantage de lui et, à son grand étonnement il entendit une voix dans sa tête._

_« Voilà, nous avons exaucé ton ssssssssssouhait. Que devons-nous faire à présent? »_

_Orochimaru était sous le choc mais ne parvint qu'à articuler un faible_

_« Allez-vous en... »_

_Les deux reptiles s'en allèrent aussitôt, laissant l'enfant sangloter seul dans sa chambre. Il était désormais seul, tout seul, orphelin._

_Quelques heures plus tard les cadavres des deux parents furent découvert par la femme de ménage. La cause de la mort n'était pas difficile à déterminer et tout de suite, on comprit qu'ils avaient succombé au venin d'un serpent très dangereux. Orochimaru, quant à lui, fut placé dans une maison spécialisée pour les enfants à problème... _

A nouveau, un bruit réveilla Orochimaru, cette fois c'était son ordinateur portable qui signalait qu'il n'avait quasiment plus de batterie. Le vieil homme chercha le câble de la batterie et le brancha au PC. Il jeta un regard vague sur ses écrans mais rien ne capta son regard. Il retourna à nouveau dans ses souvenirs.

_Jusqu'à l'âge de ses 18 ans, Orochimaru vécu dans un foyer spécialisé. Il y apprit beaucoup de choses et s'intéressa peu à peu à tout ce qui se rattachait à l'espionnage. Il aimait voir sans être vu. Cela était probablement du au fait que chaque nouvelle personne qui croisait son regard était pris d'effroi en voyant ses pupilles de serpents. Maintenant qu'il avait atteint sa majorité il devait se débrouiller par lui-même, le foyer ne pouvant plus l'accueillir. Un soir alors qu'il marchait le long d'une ruelle deux jeunes hommes armés d'un couteau s'approchèrent de lui. Il voulait certainement lui soutirer de l'argent mais ils n'en eurent pas longtemps la volonté quand ils virent les yeux de leur victime. _

_« Oh mon dieu regarde ça. Trop chouette tes lentilles. »_

_« Ce ne sont pas des lentilles... Ce sont mes yeux. »_

_« Mais oui c'est cela prend moi pour un con. Allez! File les moi!. »_

_« Mais je ne peux pas! »_

_« Tu va me les donner ou ça va mal se passer. » dit l'un des deux jeunes tout en secouant Orochimaru._

_« Je souhaite que vous disparaissiez! » dit-il. _

_Juste à ce moment là, un serpent sortit de la bouche d'égout situé à quelques centimètres des deux agresseurs et mordit celui qui malmenait Orochimaru. Le jeune homme s'écroula, prit de convulsions sous l'effet du venin. L'autre agresseur préféra prendre la fuite plutôt que d'aider son ami qui termina sa vie sur le trottoir, la bouche mousseuse. Le serpent s'approcha d'Orochimaru et celui-ci entendit :_

_« Voilà, j'ai exaucé ton ssssssssssouhait. Que dois-je faire à présent? »_

_Cette fois-ci le jeune homme aux yeux de serpents ne prit pas peur. Il reconnu la couleur violette singulière que possédait ce serpent. C'était l'un des deux serpents qui avaient tué ses parents. Il resta devant le reptile et lui demanda :_

_« Qui es-tu? Et que viens-tu faire ici? »_

_« Je me nomme Manda et je suis sous les ordres de celui qui possède les pupilles de serpents. »_

_Orochimaru eut un grand choc en comprenant que, sans le vouloir, c'était lui le responsable de la mort de ses parents. Certes, c'était lui qui avait souhaité les voir disparaître mais ce souhait avait mal été interprété par les reptiles car en aucun cas il n'avait souhaité leurs morts. Orochimaru enragea alors, s'en voulant d'avoir eu cette pensée pour ses parents et maudissant ces satanés reptiles qui lui avait valu une vie orpheline. _

_« Pars! Vas-t-en! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir! » hurla-t-il. _

_Le serpent s'exécuta et retourna dans les égouts sans dire un mot. Orochimaru s'écroula et sanglota en compagnie du cadavre du jeune qui l'avait agressé. Après quelques minutes, il sentit une présence toute proche de lui. En levant les yeux, il vit deux chaussures noires juste en face de lui. En continuant son mouvement, il finit par voir que ces chaussures appartenaient à un homme portant un bandana autour de la bouche ainsi qu'un smoking noir avec un badge en forme de nuage rouge._

_« Qui êtes-vous? »_

_« Je suis là pour t'aider. »_

_« Vous aussi! J'en ai assez des gens qui viennent m'aider alors que j'ai rien demandé. »_

_« Je ne viens pas t'apporter la même aide que ton serpent. Je suis venu te proposer une toute autre chose. Je suis venu te proposer de vivre comme tout le monde, sans être considéré comme un monstre. Je suis venu te proposer de t'enlever ces yeux de serpents. »_

_Orochimaru resta bouche bée un long moment puis reprit la parole :_

_« Vraiment? Vous pourriez faire ça? Est-ce que ce sera douloureux? »_

_« C'est sans douleur et oui, je peux le faire. »_

_Après un court laps de temps, Orochimaru fit signe qu'il était d'accord et se releva. _

_« Suis moi, ce ne sera pas long. »_

_Le mystérieux inconnu emmena le jeune homme aux yeux de serpents dans un entrepôt abandonné. Au fond de celui-ci il y avait un ascenseur. Ils descendirent ainsi un long moment. Quand les portes se réouvrirent, ils étaient en face d'un long couloir blanc donnant sur une pièce dont l'intérieur n'était pas visible de l'ascenseur. L'homme au smoking noir avança alors, fit quelques pas, se retourna et dit :_

_« Allons petit, encore un petit effort et tous tes ennuis cesseront. Ce n'est pas ce que tu désirais? »_

_Le jeune homme hocha la tête et s'avança d'un pas déterminé. Plus il avançait et plus l'intérieur de la pièce d'en face lui était visible. Il s'agissait en réalité d'une tout petite pièce où en son centre était placé une table d'opération. Arrivé au bout du couloir la porte vitrée s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Une fois à l'intérieur, l'homme au smoking noir prit la parole :_

_« C'est bon, le jeune homme aux yeux de serpents est là. »_

_Une porte dérobée s'ouvrit et un autre homme entra dans la pièce. Il était vêtu d'une longue blouse blanche et portait le même insigne en forme de nuage rouge. Il semblait être très vieux et ces cheveux gris avait depuis longtemps viré au blanc. Il s'éclaircit la voix et dit :_

_« Dis donc ce n'est pas trop tôt. J'ai failli attendre moi. » Puis il regarda Orochimaru droit dans les yeux et poursuivit : _

_« Je vois, c'est donc toi mon patient. N'ai aucune crainte, malgré mon âge avancé, je sais encore très bien ce que je fais et mes mains sont toujours aussi habiles qu'autrefois. Bon, ceci étant dit, installe-toi là. » dit-il en lui montrant la table d'opération du doigt._

_Le jeune eut un moment d'hésitation mais finit pas s'installer sur la table. A peine fût-il installé que des sangles lui étaient nouées tout le long du corps. _

_« C'est pour pas que tu glisses où que tu gesticules pendant l'opération. C'est tout de même assez délicat à accomplir. » le rassura le vieil homme. _

_Une fois Orochimaru correctement installé sur la table, le vieil fit apporter une tablette contenant divers outils chirurgicaux qu'il ne pouvait pas distinguer comme il pouvait à peine bouger. L'enfant qui apportait ces outils avait lui aussi les cheveux gris et portait de grosses lunettes. Il prit un tabouret pour être à bonne hauteur et pouvoir voir celui qui était sur la table. _

_« Oh, c'est dont ça les yeux de serpents. » pensa le gamin à haute voix._

_« Bonjour, je me présente je suis Kabuto et... »_

_« Silence fiston ce n'est pas le moment de blablater, je suis prêt, regarde et apprend. » Tout en disant ces mots, le vieil homme approcha la tablette ce qui permis à Orochimaru d'en voir le contenu. Ce qu'il vit était terrifiant, autant d'outils pour une opération dites « sans douleur », c'était impossible. Tout à coup la motivation du jeune homme disparu, il ne voulait plus la faire._

_« Je ne veux plus! J'abandonne! Laissez moi partir! »_

_« Hors de questions d'arrêter maintenant, tout est prêt, on commence. »_

_Orochimaru avait beau vouloir partir, les sangles le serraient bien trop fort pour pouvoir faire un seul mouvement. C'est là qu'il comprit, les sangles n'étaient pas la pour ne pas qu'il glisse mais bien pour l'emprisonner. En réalité il était tombé dans un piège dont il ne pouvait plus se sortir. Il avait beau vouloir faire appel aux serpents, là où il était aucun serpent ne pouvait venir à son secours. Il s'était enfoncé de lui même dans la gueule du loup. La seringue que tenait le vieil homme s'approcha de plus en plus de sa peau et Orochimaru avait beau crier et hurler comme il pouvait cela ne changerait rien. Le produit finit par faire son effet et le jeune homme aux yeux de serpents s'endormit._

_Après l'opération Orochimaru se réveilla dans l'entrepôt, seul, groggy. Il vit qu'il avait devant lui un petit flacon contenant des pilules ainsi qu'une lettre. Il reprit peu à peu ses esprits et lu le mot qu'on lui avait laissé :_

_**Jeune homme, l'opération a été réalisé avec succès. Par contre, cette chirurgie étant nouvelle le sujet doit prendre régulièrement des médicaments pour ne pas faire un rejet qui entrainerait une mort inévitable. Ces médicaments étant encore à l'état de prototype n'existent bien évidemment pas dans les pharmacies communes et possèdent certainement des effets secondaires encore indéterminés. Nous vous avons déjà muni d'un flacon contenant des pilules pour une semaine. D'autre pilules vous seront envoyé où que vous serez. Par contre, pour que ce flux constant de pilules vous soit envoyé sans fautes, vous devez en contrepartie suivre certaines règles énoncées ci dessous :**_

_**devez oublier votre passé. Ne plus en parler à quiconque. Personne ne doit être au courant de qui vous étiez avant ni de l'opération que vous avez subis. Vous êtes surveillé, nous connaissons le moindre de vos faits et gestes.**_

_**travaillerez pour nous, un homme vous contactera d'ici peu pour vous assigner votre fonction.**_

_**règles doivent être suivit scrupuleusement. Tout manquement à celles-ci stoppera votre approvisionnement en médicament ce qui équivaut à la mort**_

**Fin du chapitre 6**

* * *

**Syssim **: Voilà fin du chapitre 6 qui est un chapitre très important pour cette fic. Le bureau des réclamations est ouvert. Alors, personne?

**Naruto** : Ben on apparaît pas dedans donc...

**Syssim** : Oui c'est vrai, mais pas de jalousie vous aurez tous votre heure de gloire à un moment donné.

**Kakashi** : Oui tu dit ça mais moi je n'ai pas fait mon apparition.

**Syssim** : Tout simplement car je garde le meilleur pour plus tard (qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas dire...)

**Kakashi** : D'accord d'accord je reviendrais plus tard.

**Syssim** : Comme il n'y à plus personne, la séance est terminée.

PS : Soyez nombreux à me faire vos commentaires sur ce chapitre j'en ai besoin pour la suite.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Les couleurs de la vie

**Chapitre 7 : Les couleurs de la vie**

**Paris 13H45**

Sasuke était seul dans son loft parisien. Il faisait les cents pas dans son salon, cherchant désespérément une excuse pour ne pas aller à New York sans vexer son ami Shikamaru. Malheureusement aucune idée viable ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il avais beau tourner le problème dans tout les sens c'était inutile. Tout à coup, sont téléphone sonna, c'était Shikamaru.

« Sasuke! C'est terrible, ma colocataire, Hinata elle a eu un accident, elle c'est faite percuter par une voiture, son état est critique! Je suis chez moi! Il faut absolument que je te vois! Tout de suite! »

Sasuke n'eut même pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que Shikamaru avait déjà raccroché! L'écrivain grommela d'abord car il n'avait pas envie de quitter son loft, mais en y réfléchissant il se dit qu'en réalité cette annonce était une aubaine pour lui car son tracas allait être rapidement réglé. Il mit donc son manteau et se rendit chez son ami.

Une demi-heure plus tard il était arrivé. Il sonna à la porte et eut à peine le temps de retirer sa main de la sonnette que Shikamaru ouvrit déjà la porte. Celui-ci s'empressa de fourrer des papiers dans la poche de la veste de Sasuke et enchaina :

« Tiens! Nous ne pouvons plus partir à New York, nous devons rester au chevet d'Hinata! Un ami à moi a vu l'accident, sinon nous n'en serions jamais été informé. Par contre toi tu le peux toujours, son concert à lieu demain et l'avion par ce soir. Je t'ai remit une lettre que tu doit faire passer à Naruto en main propre ainsi que le billet d'avion et un pass V.I.P »

« Mais... Mais je... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. » dit-il tout en mettant son manteau « Ce n'est pas parce que nous nous voulons rester que toi tu dois te priver. »

« Mais non ce n'est pas ça c'est que... »

« Arrête, tu ne connais même pas Hinata, mais c'est quand même gentil de ta part je te reconnais bien là. Bon sur ce, je dois y aller absolument, Shino m'attends. »

« Attends mais tu ne... »

« Allons allons tu me remerciera en temps voulu. Je te laisse, faut absolument que je file. Salut. »

Shikamaru se mit alors à courir pour rejoindre l'hôpital et Shino qui l'attendait un peu avant.

« Mais non mais moi je veux pas y aller! » cria Sasuke.

Malheureusement pour lui Shikamaru était déjà bien trop loin pour pouvoir l'entendre.

« Eh zut! Me voilà dans de beau draps... » grommela-t-il.

* * *

**Paris 13H50**

Noir.

« Ou suis-je? Qui sont ces gens? Pourquoi je me sens si lourde? »

Une infirmière voyant la jeune fille se réveiller cria :

« La patiente Hyuga vient de se réveiller! »

En quelques instant une foule d'infirmières accoururent vers la jeune fille.

« Vous allez bien mademoiselle? Vous avez fait un accident très grave! Vous vous sentez bien? »

La jeune Hinata était allongée dans son lit d'hôpital, des perfusions au bras. Sont état étais stable pour le moment.

« J'entends des murmures mais je ne les comprends pas...»

« Vous nous entendez mademoiselle? »

« Je ne comprend rien, que me veulent-t-ils? »

« Vous avez été renversé par une voiture et votre tête à heurté le trottoir. Une chance que votre cousin était là. »

« Je...suis...fatigué... »

« Elle est en arrêt! Elle sombre! Vite! »

bleu.

« Ou suis je? Je me sens si bien. Que m'arrive-t-il? »

« Tu te sens mieux? »

Hinata regarda autour d'elle mais à part le ciel bleu sans nuage qui l'entourait de toute part, elle ne vit personne.

« Qui me parle? »

Soudain, une lumière étincelante se mit à briller devant elle. Une ombre s'avança dans celle-ci. Plus elle s'approchait, plus elle prenait forme humaine. Une silhouette se forma alors dans la lumière. Le halo brillant cessa peu à peu laissant apercevoir l'identité de cette mystérieuse apparition.

« Grand frère Neji ? »

Rouge.

« Elle saigne! Elle refait une hémorragie! Vite on la ramène au bloc ou on va la perdre! »

Les infirmières s'affairaient à ramener le corps inerte et sanguinolent d'Hinata dans le bloc opératoire. Une fois arrivé dans celui-ci, Hinata fut placée sur une table froide. Les chirurgiens était déjà prêts. L'un deux vint avec un scalpel. Il ouvrit la cage thoracique, nimbant ainsi la fine lame d'un rouge écarlate. Le chirurgien vit alors d'où venait l'hémorragie et s'affaira à sauver la jeune fille. Une fois l'opération terminée, les chirurgiens était fier de leur travail, car ils avaient à nouveaux sauvé une vie. Hinata eut alors une forte convulsions, les médecins assistant durent maintenir la jeune fille pour pas qu'elle ne bascule par terre. Son état finit par se stabiliser et de ses yeux se mirent à couler des larmes de sang, d'un rouge bordeaux.

Vert.

« Oui! C'est moi Hinata! »

« Mais que fais tu ici? Et ou suis-je d'abord? »

« Tu as eu un accident, une voiture t'a heurtée et tu es maintenant dans le coma. »

« Dans le coma? Mais alors, tout ceci n'est...

« pas réel, en effet. »

« Mais, vais-je mourir ou ai-je encore l'espoir de... »

« Hinata... Il y a toujours de l'espoir, mais tout comme moi tu dois ouvrir les yeux. »

« Non jamais! Jamais je ne deviendrait comme toi! Je refuse! »

« Alors tu n'a plus d'espoir... »

« Pourquoi? Pourquoi dois-je devenir comme toi? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas vivre en paix, loin de cette famille et cette malédiction? »

« Ce n'est qu'une malédiction car tu la vois ainsi. »

« Comment peux tu dire ça après tout le malheur qui c'est abattu sur nous! »

« Ce malheur était un mal nécessaire à notre bonheur. Tu le sais comme moi. De toute manière tu n'a pas le choix, si tu veux sortir de ton coma, il va falloir y mettre du tient et grandir un peu. Éveille toi, éveille le! »

Blanc.

Voyant ce nouveau phénomène les médecins ordonnèrent de lui ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qui causait ce nouveau trouble très perturbant. Quelle ne fut pas leurs stupeur lorsqu'en ouvrant les yeux ils virent que ceux-ci était devenu blanc, d'un blanc immaculé.

**Fin du chapitre 7**

**

* * *

**

**Syssim : **Et voilà ENFIN le chapitre 7!

**Sasuke** : New York me voilà!

**Syssim** : Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend.

**Sasuke** : Je crains le pire vu ton esprit perverse...

**Syssim** : Mais non, mais non! (niark niark)

**Kakashi** : Si tu met autant de temps pour sortir le chapitre 8 il me faudra au moins 10 ans avant d'apparaitre dans cette fic.

**Syssim** : Mais quel raleur celui là! Bon, fermeture du bureau des réclamations, j'ai un chapitre à écrire!


End file.
